


Обещания

by LaSourisRousse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Memories, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSourisRousse/pseuds/LaSourisRousse
Summary: Что делает Тор после битвы с Таносом?





	Обещания

После битвы с Таносом Тор не делает ничего из того, что должен бы. Не возвращается в Башню Мстителей (в Башню Старка, напоминает он себе, как теперь туда возвращаться?). Не помогает Капитану организовать оперативный штаб прямо на поле боя. Не ведет себя, как король. В конце концов, у него нет больше ни королевства, ни людей.

Он отправляется почему-то в Лондон и ищет работающий паб. С пятой попытки находит. За первой кружкой эля бармен рассказывает, что он вдовец, а его лучший друг погиб в ДТП почти год назад, поэтому оплакивать ему больше некого, только если весь мир. Но всему миру не нужны его слезы, зато алкоголь сейчас явно бы пригодился. Поэтому он работает. Тор задумчиво хмыкает, отставляет пустую кружку и заказывает бутылку абсента. Эль слишком напоминает о прошлом, к тому же ему явно нужно что-то покрепче, чтобы земной напиток оказал хоть какой-то эффект. Впрочем, когда бармен со стуком опускает бутылку на стойку, Тор думает, что у его подсознания другие планы. Оттенок у напитка точь-в-точь… Он хмыкает еще раз, берет бутылку и бокал (бармен благоразумно не стал предлагать стопку) и пересаживается за столик в углу.  
С этого места видно камин (кто делает камин в пабе?), и воспоминание захлестывает его с головой. Самое первое воспоминание, которое он бережно хранит.

* * *

Когда-то очень давно он сидел так же перед камином в своей комнате в Асгарде, вел в бой воображаемое войско и ждал. Ждал, когда отец вернется с войны. Воображаемое войско почти захватило Йотунхейм, когда дверь за его спиной скрипнула и в проеме на фоне светлого холла появилась темная фигура Одина. Когда тот шагнул в комнату и закрыл дверь, Тор увидел у него в руках какой-то сверток. Тор вскочил на ноги, подбежал ближе и одернул себя, на середине пути переходя на спокойный шаг и натягивая вежливую маску: «Добрый вечер, отец». Будущий король должен вести себя подобающе, нельзя расстраивать отца своим ребячеством, тем более после того, как он вернулся с тяжелой битвы. Один кивнул одобрительно и откинул верхний слой ткани со свертка. Тор с удивлением увидел младенца и услышал: «Это Локи, твой брат».

Тор не спросил, откуда у него взялся брат. Норны, он и во взрослом возрасте не спрашивал, пока все не покатилось в тартарары! Хотя, казалось бы… В последние годы он утешал себя мыслью, что магия разума всегда была сильной стороной Одина, но все-таки… Все-таки он должен был догадаться.

Тогда Тор восхищенно перевел взгляд с младенца на отца и обратно, а потом рефлекторно отступил на шаг, когда Один протянул сверток ему. После многозначительного покашливания опомнился, взял в руки и замер. Тор закрыл глаза, а через несколько секунд распахнул, когда что-то холодное опустилось ему на нос. С потолка его комнаты, медленно кружась, шел снег. Настоящий снег, как в сказках, которые рассказывала ему мама. Сам он настоящего снега еще не видел, но сразу узнал. Брат тут же показался ему самой прекрасной вещью на свете.

* * *

Колокольчик над дверью звякает, и в паб вваливается компания молодежи, явно всерьез подошедшей к вопросу отмечания практически конца света. Тор поднимается из-за стола, оставив так и не тронутую бутылку, расплачивается с барменом и выходит на улицу. Спустившись с крыльца, он замирает, не веря своим глазам. Улица заполнена покореженными автомобилями, покрытыми тонким слоем снега, который продолжает падать крупными хлопьями. Тор хохочет и шепчет: «Солнце будет снова светить над нами, да, брат?».


End file.
